Challenge from the past
by Barbydancer
Summary: Ranma and Akane had to runaway after they got married, to escape from his other fiancées. But seven years later, they have to come back to Nerima, to settle things up. Very OOC. RA/AK and a little bit of Ryoga/Ukyo. My first Ranma fic! Please, revews!


Akane was sitting in the back garden of her house, resting

Akane was sitting in the back garden of her house, resting. She already had finished with her housekeeping, and now she was waiting for Ranma to come home, so she could serve lunch. Meanwhile, she was watching their five year old son, playing around in the garden. It was a beautifull boy, full of life, just like his father. He was the perfect mix between him and Akane: he had deep blue eyes and short hair. He also had a surprising strengh: it was obvious that he would be a good martial artist in the future.

-Hiro, watch it! –she said to the boy, seeing that he was about to break one of her plants. The boy past throuhg the bush, not breaking it.

Akane made a half smile, thinking about how much she loved him. She would do anything for him, and Ranma too. Their were very proud of their boy. It was the light in their lives.

-Look, mommy! –yelled Hiro, showing to her a figure made with dirt-. It's a sword, I made it for grandpa!

Akane's eyes filled with tears, like always happened when they talked about her father. It's been seven years now, since the last time they saw him, and the family. Seven years living in the exile, because of Ranma's inhability to talked to his other fiancées: to say to them, in their faces, that he loved Akane. After the wedding, they had to runaway, to save Akane's life. They wanted her dead, and they would do anything to make that happen.

_-What? Why do we have to leave? Can't you talked to them? We're married, dammit, what else do they need? –asked a very angry Akane, to her new husband._

_-I'm sorry! –apologized Ranma, all red-. You know I can't face them! I don't want to hurt their feelings! And I don't want for them to hurt you either –explained the pig-tailed boy._

_-Ranma... –the young lady said, with her eyes full of tears._

_-I know –he said, hugging her to comfort her-. Besides, you know that my feelings for you won't stop them. They're totally sure that I love each one of them, and there's nothing I could say to change their minds._

_-Can't you try, at least? –argued her-. Maybe you expressing your true feelings would be enough for them._

_Ranma was about to answer when a bomb exploded near them. Luckily, Ranma acted fast, ant took Akane in his arms, to avoid the bomb._

_-You, violent girl, will paid for taking Shampoo husband –said Shampoo, ready to fight._

_-Tendo, Akane –said Kodachi, spreading her deadly black roses all over the place-. You will be dead in no time, so I could be with my darling Ranma... He can't express his true feelings for me, because of you!_

_-Ran chan –said Ukyo, the last one-. How dare you to marry that girl, when you're engaged to ME? This is unforgiveble._

_Ranma didn't waste time. He took his bride in his arms again and flew through the roofs, scaping from the angry girls. He didn't want to fight them: he never punched a girl, and he wouldn't start now._

_That night, they gathered all their stuff and leave the house, after saying goodbye to their family._

They never got back. They kept contact with the family through letters, and pictures. They also talked on the phone, but not so often, they didn't want for the others to found out where they were.

Wipping the tears away, she got up to answered the phone, that was ringing now.

-Hello. Who's there?

-Hello Akane –said an evil voice on the other side of the phone-. It's payback time. And the phone went dead.

-Hello! Hello –Akane called, confused. But there was nothing but the tone. She hung up, with a bad feeling. There was something odd about that call, and it was nothing good, that's for sure.

Akane went back to the garden, looking for Hiro. She couldn't see him.

-Hiro –called, a little bit worried. Where could he be? -. Hiro, honey, where are you?

Nothing. There was no sight of him, anywhere. Akane was starting to get really nervious.

-Hiro! –She look in the entire garden, but nothing happened. It wasn't there-. No! No, God, no! –she cried, not knowing what to do-. Ranma! I have to call Ranma –thought, going back inside, to call her husband.

She was about to pick up the phone, when she saw a peace of paper in the floor. With her heart pounding like a maniac, she grabbed it, and read it. Her face went blanck and the paper fell of her hands again. It says:

_Hello, Mrs Saotome! We have your son now. It's a very pretty boy, by the way. It's just like his father. You must be very proud... Now you are going to suffer as much as we do all these years! Hahahaha!!__ S and K._

-RANMAAAAAAAA!!

Ranma was now heading home, walking slowly. He had a very good day at work. He was a martial arts teacher. He teached young boys the art of fights. He really liked that job, because he could practice martial arts all days. He didn't have to drop fights, that was the only thing that he liked, and the only thing that he could do.

When he was near home, he heard a loud and desperate scream, that froze his blood. Akane! He thought, sure it was her.

-Akane! –sreamed back, running the last blocks to their house-. Akane, what happened? –he asked, scare, when he got home and saw the state of his wife.

-Hiro! –cried Akane, uncontrollably-. Someone took Hiro!

-What? –he couldn't understand a single word she said.

-Look! –she yelled, showing him the note on the floor.

Ranma took it and read it. When he finished, he almost pass out. Hiro...

-What... What is this... –he could barely talk. How could this happen... He thought, lost. He reread the note, trying to find some clue, till he notice the last words on the note: S and K... S and K? Who... No! Shampoo... And Kodachi!

-Oh, nooooo!! –yelled Ranma -. How the hell did they found us?!

-Who? Who found us...?

-Shampoo, and Kodachi... This is their job! Those maniacs had our son!

-Noooo!! –yelled Akane, even louder-. What are we going to do now? Who knows what are they going to do to Hiro...

-Calm down, calm down –Ranma tried to confort her, but the truth was that he was really scared too. His own eyes were full of tears-. We'll find him, don't worry –he hugged her really strong, giving her some strengh.

They stayed there for a while, hugging each other, trying to have faith; but it was too difficult. Hiro was now in the hands of two crazy girls, that never took no for an answer and that was obvious that spend all those years looking for them, just to have their revenge.

-Ranma, what are we going to do now? –asked Akane again, after wipping her tears.

-There's only one thing we could do right now –asked him, sure-. We have to go back home, and get our child back.

Two weeks later, the couple arrived to the Tendo house. In the door, there was the entire family, waiting for them. They already knew the bad news, and instead of joy, they were all feeling sad and dizzy.

-Hello, boys –speak Soun-. It so good to see you back... It's a shame that it had to be in this way.

-Hi, daddy –said Akane, throwing herself to the open arms of her father, crying with no comfort. Nabiki and Kasumi hugged her too.

-Do you have any news? –asked Ranma, hugging his own mother and streching his father's hand.

-No, son –asked Genma, seriuos-. We looked everywhere in Nerima, but we couldn't find him.

After entering the house, they all gathered in the common room, and they were drinking some tea that Kasumi made for her sister to calm down.

-Do you tried with Kuno –asked Ranma, spilling the name with repulsion.

-Yeah, we went to see him, but he was out of town... We also tried to find Mouse, but we couldn't find him eather –said Soun-. And that old lady dessapear from earth... –he was talking about Cologne, Shampoo's grandma.

-I can't believe that those girls are still obssesed with me –said Ranma, trying to get some sense to this situation.

-He's just a little boy –add Akane, with a sad voice-. He had nothing to do with this... –she was about to cry again, when Ranma took her hand.

-C'mon, honey, we have to be strong...

-Akane, why don't you go to take some rest –speak Kasumi, worried about her sister-. You just had a long trip, and you can't do that much excercise in your state.

-I won't –said the youngest, stubborn as always-. I have to find my son.

-Yeah, I know, but Ranma is here, and he will find Hiro –aswered Nabiki-. Kasumi is right, you should go to take some rest...

-No! I can't sleep knowing that my boy is with them...

Ranma approached her and passed his arm around her back.

-It's ok. If you need to be here, you can stay –he said, knowing that nothing would make his wife to rest right now. She was as strong as him.

-Thanks... Ey! –she seemed to think about something-. Did you try with Ryoga? Maybe he knows something, maybe he saw...

-Mmm, we don't know where Ryoga is... –said Genma.

-Let's do this –said Ranma-. Akane, if you're sure you're fine then you could go to see Kuno. If he is going to talk to someone, is you. You think you can take it?

-Yes. I don't care go to see that pompous stupid, if that help us to find Hiro.

-Ok. Then, I will go to try and find Cologne or Mouse. Maybe I found out something else about those too...

Some time later, Akane was walking in the streets of Nerima again. The pain was visible in her deep brown eyes, but she was so determine to find her son, that nothing else matters. She was heading to the Tatewaki mansion, hoping to find some clue of Hiro there. But she never get there because, near the school, she could hear a loud and well known scream!

-Akane Tendo! –said Kuno, coming right torwards her-. You finally came back to me... I'm so happy to see you...

-It's Akane Saotome now, you moron! –yelled Akane, sending him to the sky in one kick, like she always did in the past.

-Nonsense! –said Kuno, comming torwards her, again-. You can't be Saotome's wife... –he suddenly cut himself, when he saw Akane's big belly...

-It's not nonsense! –said Akane, with a hard tone-. I'm Ranma's wife, and i'm having his baby... His **new** baby –add Akane, with an evel smile. She was enjoying this conversation.

-No... No... That's not possible... –Kuno looked confused-. Everybody knows that you loved me...

-No, I don't. And it's so sad to see that you didn't grow up. You're still the same stupid boy that you were in high-school. You make me sick. Now tell me where is your sister...

-No... No... –Kuno was totally stunned.

-Where is Kodachi! –demanded Akane, losing her patience.

-Why... Why are you looking to my sister? –wanted to know the man.

-Because she have my son! –she yelled...

-What...?

Akane was about to kick him again, when a she heard a laugh.

-AH AH AH! –and a rain of petals from black roses, the insignia of the Tatewaki girl.

-Kodachi! –scream Akane, and started to follow the trailed of petals, leaving the confused Kuno alone, wondering what the hell was going on.

In the mid time, Ranma was serching in Nerima for a clue. He went to the Nekohanten first, but it was closed. It seemed that nobody lived there for a long time. Even so, he knock the door, and then he broke the wodden walls, but he couldn't find nothing.

Then, he went to the Uchan's, but it was also closed... He wondered what would happened to Ukyo... She didn't seemed to be part of the evil group that took Hiro.

-Ranma! –he heard a voice behind his back. He didn't have to turn to know who it was.

-Ryoga... I was looking for you!

-Yeah? What for? –asked the boy, surprised.

-I need your help... It's important –said Ranma, before the other man could start a fight.

-What happened? –Ryoga seemed interested, and not a all mad, like in the past.

-Shampoo and Kodachi took my son! Those bitches have him and I can't find him –de dispair in his voice was evident.

-Oh, my God! –add Ryoga, really worried.

-I know... Look, I know you hate me, for falling for Akane, and all that, but I really need your help... Can you leave the past behind and help me? It's an inocent life that is in risk –It was hard for Ranma to ask for help, but he was running out of clues.

-Ranma –said Ryoga, in a soft tone-. I don't hate you. All that is in the past. I have a new wife now, and we are happy. And I'll help you. I know who can help you...

-Ryoga, where are you? –called a nice voice, near them-. I need your help with this bags...

Suddenly, Ukyo appear in front of them. Ranma froze in the place: his face went blank. The young woman, on the other hand, stood there, believing that she just saw a ghost.

-Ranma...? What... What are you doing here? I thought you were out of town...

-He's back because Shampoo and Kodachi took his son. They have him here, but Ranma doesn't know where –said Ryoga, taking Ukyo's bags from her hands.

-Oh, dear –she said, worried too-. Is there anything we could do to help? –she offered.

-Are... you talking serious –Ranma couldn't believe what he was hearing.

-Don't worry, Ranma, she's ok now –said Ryoga, proud. She's with me, she's my wife –add, with a bright smile.

Ranma's mouth went wide open. But he quickly recovered, there was more important ishues to deal with right now.

-Look, Ranma, like I was saying, I know who could help you –continued Ryoga-. I know where Mouse is... I know he was hidding from Shampoo, but he didn't say why. Maybe it has something to do with this.

Ryoga took Ranma with Mouse: he was hidding him in the old Uchan's (there was a new one, bigger than the other, and that's why the Uchan's was closed)

-Mouse! –yelled Ranma, when he saw the other man-. Where is she? Where is she keeping my boy...?

Akane had to stop for a moment to breath... Her seven month pregnancy was killing her: he couldn't run as fast as she normally do. She was still following the lead of black roses and that evil laugh that has been hounting her this past two weeks.

Recovering a little bit, she keep going... Till she got to a weird house, it seemed to be old...

-Welcome, Akane –said a known voice-. We thought you'll never find us.

-Shampoo! –Akane felt the fear running trouhg her spine-. Where is he, where is my son? –demanded her, ignoring the desperation in her voice.

For one moment, Shampoo didn't hear her. She was busy, looking Akane's belly. The image of her having Ranma's children made her blood boiled in her veins... But that stupid tomboy is going to pay for taking her husband.

-You, stupid tomboy, are going to die. We don care about stupid boy, is you we want –said the purpure-hair woman, with all the hate in her heart.

-No... –Akane couldn't finish her sentence, because someone grabbed her arms from behind-. Stop it! Let me go! –begged Akane, feeling the fear running inside of her. She was scare, not for her, but for her chealdren.

-Ah, ah, ah! –laugh Kodachi, still holding Akane prisioner-. It's your time to die, Tendo Akane –she said, refusing to use Akane's real last name

-No, please! –the girl was starting to get weaker, when they heard a furious yell.

-Akaneeeeee!! –in that moment, Ranma showed up, follow by a preocuppied Ryoga.

When Kodachi saw Ranma approaching, she let go of Akane, who fell to the floor, weak. Ranma went to her, and hugged her, worry.

-Are you alrigh? –he asked her, helping her to get up.

-Yes. They... They didn't do anything to me –answered the girl, relieve to see her husband-. They didn't have the time.

Now, Ranma's attention focus on the other women, who were looking him like he was some god sent from heaven. But his look wasn't heveanly at all. He was looking at them with all the hate he had in his soul.

-Where is he? –Ranma asked them, in the worst tone.

-Ranma darling, I'm so glad to see you...

-I'm not your _darling_! And I want my son back! –he yelled, losing his temper.

-No! –now, it was Shampoo's turn to speak-. Shampoo no give child back! That should be Shampoo's son, not violent girl...

Ranma closed his eyes for one second, trying to calm down. Like he once said, it was really difficult to make those stubborn girls understand where his heart was. He tried one more time. He approach to them, and try to speak with his heart for the first time.

-Why can't you two understand that I love her? –he said, making a sign to Akane-. Can't you see that I'm married with her? My heart belong to her, not you. She's the mother of my son, and she's carrying my new baby. Isn't that enough for you?

-No, is not –said Kodachi, firmly-. She's no good for you. I am. You're mine!

-No, I'm not! I'm no property. I never loved any of you! And you don't love me either. You're just obssesed with me. When you really love someone, you want for that person to be happy, even if that means loose him. Because love isn't about recieving: love is about giving. Do you want to know how I learn this? –he asked.

-How...? –wanted to know Shampoo, totally trapped with Ranma's words.

-With Hiro –he said, simply. He put his soul in his words-. Please, Shampoo, give me back my son! –he pleaded, with his eyes full of tears.

Finally, Ranma's tears made it. This was the first time that they saw him crying, and that really broke both their hearts. Shampoo lost her battle position, and went inside. She got back some minutes later, bringing Hiro with her.

-Mommy, daddy! –yelled the scared little boy, running torward his father.

-Hiro! –Ranma took the boy into his arms, hugging him with all the love in his heart. Akane ran torwards them too, and the three of them shared a big hug of relief. Both adults were crying, thanking for beeing with their son again. In one moment, Ranma looked Shampoo again, and said in a low voice:

-Thank you.

Shampoo saw this scene with a stone in her own heart. The image of her and Ranma happily married vanish in her mind, now that she was seeing Ranma's true family, and couldn't stand it anymore. All her desire of revenge were gone, because, hidden behind that desire, was her hope of someday being with Ranma, the man she always loved... But now that was impossible. Turning, she climbed to the near roof, and dessapear, leaving a trail of tears behind her.

-You... you really... Love her? –dare to ask Kodachi, not wanting to believe it.

-Do you need it on paper? –he said, hard-. Go away, Tatewaki, and if you ever try to be near me or my family again, I swear I would kill you.

Seeing the determined look in his eyes, Kodachi finally understood the message, so she left too, not daring to watch him in the eyes again.

-Let's go home –Ranma said, wipping his tears. _Who could tell that tears could be that helpfull?_ He thought, surprised. It was the first time in his life that he cried like a man.

That night, in the Tendo House, they were having a little celebration. All family was together, including they're new friends Ryoga and Ukyo; in the common room, eating and chatting. They were happy, though the memory of the recients events won't leave that easy. Ranma and Akane were sitted at the center of the table with Hiro in the middle of them. The little boy was now eating with good apetite. It didn't seemed too be worried about what happened these last weeks, and that was a good thing for everyone. There's no doubt that the boy was as strong as his old man.

When everybody went to sleep, Akane and Ranma went to her old room, and they put Hiro to sleep. Both of them watched the boy sleep, thanking that he was with them again. Akane approached the window and remained there for a while, looking to the stars like she used to do in the past. Ranma also went to the window, and he asked:

-Are you alright? –with a soft voice.

-Mmmm –it was all what she said.

Seeing that she looked still worried, Ranma took a decision. He grabbed Akane in his arms once more time, and took her to the roof, like when they were teenagers.

-Ranma! –Akane protested-. Ey, we're not teens anymore. You can't keep doing this! And less in my condition! –but the truth was that, she really enjoyed this.

-C'mon, Kane, you know you like this! Even with your big belly –he said, making fun of her, and putting a lovely hand in her belly.

-You're just as stupid as always –she said back, smiling sweetly.

-And you have big tomboy hips –he laughs, and put his arm around her back. Akane put her head in his shoulder, injoying this moment of peace. She released some breath, and remained silent, thinking.

-What are you thinking? –he asked, curious.

-Nothing in particular. Why?

-Because, I was thinking thay, maybe, it's a good time to come back home. For good –he looked her in the eyes, wondering.

-Ranma! –she said, happy-. Are you sure?

-Well... Yeah. I mean, I guess that Shampoo and Kodachi get the message, and we don't have to worry about Ukyo, Ryoga and Kuno anymore. So, there's nothing keeping us away from our real home.

-Oh, Ranma! –Akane said, crying one mor time. They shared a soft and sweet kiss, in the very same time that a star pass through the sky, fast.

**THE END.**


End file.
